Know One Cares
by j'adore macabre
Summary: In which Dwayne jumps off Hudson's bluff and David comes and rescues him. Slash. Old fic from way back when.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys

Warning: Written by a much younger, much more screwed up and less detailed writer. Me. I blew the dust off this and decided to put it up. Please, let me know your honest opinion.

Dwayne sat on the edge of Hudson's Bluff, his legs swinging in the rough winds so his boot heels bounced against the edge to dislodge rocks and he would watch as the tiny avalanche cascaded into the crashing waves. The clamor of the ocean was deafening to his heightened senses. It was as if there was no other sound but that of the ocean. There was no one else. No one to care if he just decided to lean forward until his body fell into the water and the currents carried him at high speeds towards the face of the cliff, break the bones like toothpicks or, if possible, kill him. There was no one to care that he was gone or that his body lay shattered at the ocean floor.

The vampire leapt to his feet, feeling the heavy wind pull at his hair and whip it around his face like a banner. Leaning forward as he was, even a mild wind could have knocked him from his precarious perch. Dwayne took a half step forward so that the toes of his boots hung off the edge.

What was there to live for if you're already dead?

Dwayne turned so his back faced the water. He wanted to see the sky when he fell.

Between the agonizingly slow beats of his heart, Dwayne could hear the wind shriek, reminding him of every scream and every cry of his victims. Heartbeat. Scream. Heartbeat. Scream. It reminded him of how there were only nightingales for him now, never larks. He couldn't remember what they sounded like anymore. He couldn't remember the way the sun felt on his skin without the burn. He didn't want to.

When Dwayne hit the water, he could feel the weight of it dragging him down into its crushing embrace to hurl him against the sheer rock wall.

It didn't hurt as much as he had originally thought it would. He could feel the breaking of his arm, his leg, his ribs. He could hear the breaks even through the roar of the water.

There was no reason to come up for air; dead people don't breathe.

It happened a few more times until every bone was broken at least twice or terribly crushed and gashes formed so that it felt as if his body had been put through the blender and someone had to rearrange it into some semblance of a human form.

For a moment, Dwayne coasted the currents, his body a painful wreck nut his mind numb. All he could think of was his blood mixing with the water. He was swimming in his own blood. It was a terribly morbid and yet delicious thought that made him give a crooked smile though it hurt to do so.

It could have been minutes or hours that he was drifting in the water. He didn't care. He didn't even think of anything until a pair of hands grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. The vampire felt himself being pulled and dragged through the water until his heels dragged along the sand of the shallow waters. It felt as though the bones were being ripped apart, molecule by molecule in the most excruciating way possible.

Dwayne's neck was broken in more places than one and it made it impossible for him to move. The only thing he could see was the sky, the stars twinkling cheerily as if to mock him. Then he was suddenly looking into the most magnificent blue eyes.

"You're an idiot." David said, pulling back slightly so Dwayne could he was bare from the waist up and little splattering of blood marred his bare skin from cuts that had already healed.

Dwayne didn't respond. He couldn't with a dislocated and broken jaw.

"I'm going to set some of the bones and give you some of my blood so most of you will heal within the next hour and I'll take you home." David explained as he started with the legs and worked his way up.

A small noise sounded in the back of his throat but Dwayne managed to keep relatively quiet until it was done.

David bit deep into his wrists so that the blood ran freely. "Drink." He ordered, placing his wrist to Dwayne's lips.

The brunette sucked at the blood, lapped at the wound with his tongue. He loved the coppery taste settling on his tongue and even more so that it tasted of David.

The blonde's piercing blues were studying him intently until a majority of the bones were mostly healed. He waited patiently for the other vampire to stop before taking his wrist back.

"You're an idiot." David said again. Though this time his voice was softer and his eyes gazed at Dwayne lovingly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the brunette's. "Don't think this means I'm not mad. When you're better I'll get you back."

"Does sorry help?" Dwayne murmured. It was painful to talk but even more painful to think it was his fault David was in pain.

"No but I like to hear it anyway."

"Sorry."

David gave a sad smirk and sat back on his heels. "Come on I'll take you home." The blonde lifted his friend easily and carried him over to his bike.

Dwayne breathed in David's scent and gave a broken smile. At least he knew one person cared.


End file.
